Worth the Cost
by Auspicious Autumn
Summary: After Justin gets high at another prep party, he requires Parker to take care of him. The day after results in a hangover and a lot of cuddling between the two.


**AN:** This is rated Mature due to alcoholic and drug substance content. Do not read if you can't handle substance usage mentions.

**Worth the Cost**

Justin groaned and rolled onto his side. He coughed weakly, trying to catch his breath. He laid on the floor for a while because he didn't have the strength to stand yet. _If only the floor would stop spinning and changing colors._

"Parker..." Justin whispered in his faux English accent, as he couldn't raise his voice due to it being sore from purging his stomach. _He knew he should have stopped after his first tab. _He tried to open his eyes, but the bright light that was hanging from the ceiling caused him to close his eyelids just as quickly as he had tried to open them. _Why was everything so loud?_ "Parker..."

Justin didn't know how long he had been laying on the floor of Tad's personal bathroom, but he hoped Parker would come looking for him soon. Tad Spencer had thrown a party for all of the rich kids who attended Bullworth Academy with him at his estate. There wasn't any major reason for the celebration, other than that Tad's parents were out of town and he wanted to bring drugs and alcohol into the house.

As is Justin Vandervelde's custom at any social function, he immediately went for the hardest substances he could find. He didn't always get smashed so quickly, but it never mattered because he always ended up on the floor in the end. Unlike most of the teens in his social circle, he didn't drink and smoke to get away from his problems, on the contrary, he did it because he enjoyed it. The feeling of getting high had been a treat for him since the first time he had experienced intoxication. The teen's favorite part of getting high was the days after, when would be told about the crazy things he had done that he never would have dreamed of doing when he was sober. The only downside was coming down to sobriety and feeling the aftereffects of the pain he had put his body through by forcing toxic substances into himself.

He licked the inside of his mouth to relieve its dryness and winced when he tasted the foul taste vomiting always left. "Parker..." Justin called out again. He became annoyed at the lack of response he got.

Usually when he was down, whether it be after a brutal boxing match or a night like tonight, Parker Ogilvie would always be close by to take care of him. Justin had no idea when it started, but he was forever grateful for the attention the tall prep provided him. He didn't want to call them boyfriends, but he wouldn't call them friends either—it was more like a close bond between two people in the same economic class.

Justin laid on the cool tile floor for a while with his eyes closed, listening for any sounds of approaching footsteps. As the world was starting to mellow out, he realized that a few hours must have been laying on the bathroom floor since he had thrown up. He could hear the party still going on below him, and wished he could go back to it.

"Yolkster?"

"Peon?"

Footsteps quickly grew louder as Parker got closer to him. The door open and the tall teen sighed as he took in the image of the red head on the floor. "There you are." Justin smirked, about time. Parker squatted down and carefully moved Justin's head onto his lap. "Are you going to throw up again?"

"No," Justin moaned weakly; trying to get sympathy from the sober boy. "I'm all empty."

The dark haired teen ran his fingers through the shorter boy's hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. "One of these days you're going to overdose and I'll be too late to save you."

The red head burrowed his nose in his taller companion's pants leg, as he felt his ability to react was becoming clearer. "You'll always be there to save me, that's what you do."

Parker didn't respond at first, but then gave in to the other teen. "Every time you disappear, it scares me. I don't know what I'd do if one day I had lost you. No one understands me like you do. The other preps tell me money can't buy me real friendship, but if I didn't have money, I wouldn't have you."

Justin smirked appreciatively at that. "But you never bought me, you just had the necessary funds to be considered a worthy investment of my time."

Parker smacked Justin on his backside lightly. "Name your price."

"What?" Justin looked up at the other questioningly before looking back down again, as the light was still rather bright.

Parker chuckled lightly. "How much will it cost for me to buy you?"

Justin snorted. "Even Derby doesn't have that kind of money."

The sober boy huffed. "Okay then, how much will it cost for you to not go back to that party tonight?"

The shorter youth considered the proposition carefully before replying. "A thousand dollars, plus tax. That's just to not go downstairs and resume my previous activities, if you want more it will cost extra."

"How much for you to stay in Tad's room for the rest of the night?"

Justin thought about it for a few minutes. "Depends, what activities are we talking about?"

"You won't be able to ask anyone to bring up any alcohol or drugs, nor will you be allowed to use them if anyone brings them to you without you having to ask."

Justin frowned. "That will cost you two grand. Anything else?"

Parker leaned forward to look at Justin's face. "Well, first I have to clean you up because you smell disgusting. Then I'll probably have to undress you, as you've got a stain I can't identify on your Aquaberry vest. After that, I'll have to carry you to Tad's bed. It's a lot of work for me to do, and as I don't want anyone else to do it, I think you should be paying me. Oh, and because I've spent the last few hours looking for you all over Bullworth because Gord told me you went outside, I will need to charge overtime."

"You should be grateful I even..." Justin fell asleep before finishing his rebuttal. When he woke up, he felt comfortable; even though he had a splitting headache. He opened his eyes to see the sun was just starting to rise. He looked around and saw that he was in Tad's bedroom. The red head tried to remember what had happened the day before, but after his third shot of something Gord and Chad had mixed for him, he found that his memory was blank. They had started the party at noon—an hour after Tad's parents had left—if it was morning now, then that meant he hadn't been sober minded for at least twelve hours.

Justin tried to sit up, but realized there was a heavy weight on top of him. He turned slowly and smiled when he saw Parker sleeping. The Asian teen was just in his undershirt and boxers, and was drooling on the pillow—Tad was going to flip. He moved the taller prep off of him and sat up carefully. His head hurt and he was desperate for some relief. The red head looked around and saw, to his disappointment, that Parker hadn't left any medicine for his hangover.

With a dramatic sigh, Justin sat up and swung his legs over the side of his friend's bed. He carefully stood up and clumsily went to Tad's bathroom—hoping to find something there. Unfortunately, Tad's abundant medical stash was missing from its usual place in the bathroom cabinet under the sink. Justin groaned and slumped over the sink in despair. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and saw how awful he looked.

Justin left the bathroom knowing that he would have to look downstairs for some relief. He passed Parker's sleeping form and smiled, as debated whether or not to draw on his face. After deciding against it, he made his way slowly down the elaborate staircase to the floor below.

As he descended, he took in the sight of the remains of the previous day's undertaking. Empty bottles and other debris were everywhere. The smell of smoke and booze became stronger the farther down he went. He saw various members of his clique sprawled around the living room in various states of dress.

Justin stopped for a minute to take in the view of Chad on the floor next to the fireplace, with his Aquaberry tie, Pinky's skirt, and somebody's sunglasses on, wearing nothing else—and cuddled up with Bryce who still had his slacks on, but seemed to have fake tattoos covering his entire torso. Tad was lying on the glass coffee table surrounded by bottles and used smoking supplies as though he was about to be sacrificed to some sort of substance god.

Wondering where everyone else had gotten to, Justin leaned against the wall as he made his way to Tad's kitchen. When he got there he wasn't surprised to see Bif drinking water and reading the newspaper in his boxing kit with his reading glasses on. Of course, the tall boxer was always the sober one (besides Parker) at parties because he refused to risk bodily injury outside of the ring. He looked up at Justin and pushed a cup filled with something probably gross towards the hungover teen.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better."

Justin grimaced, it was just as gross as he thought it would be. Bif smirked up at him when he put the empty mug down, and slid over two small pills and a glass of water. He took the pain relievers and flipped off Bif. "You're such a peon, you know that? This is not the time to slip your culinary experiments to me when I'm in such pain."

Bif merely chuckled and went back to his newspaper. "I couldn't resist. Every time you guys throw parties like this, I'm always the one to clean up after you in the morning and I just felt like you guys deserved to get some revenge."

Justin gave the empty glass to the taller red head. "Man, I don't remember much about last night. What did I do this time?"

Bif grinned. "You drank a lot, then took some drugs. You insisted on following something for a while and you managed to steal Derby's gold card in the process—don't worry I got it back. After that, you insisted on going on a 'treasure hunt' and disappeared for a long time. No one knew when you came back."

Justin shook his head. "What all did I take?"

Bif shrugged. "I have no idea, but it appeared to be more alcohol heavy than your usual drug routine. You really wanted to piss off Tad, didn't you?"

"My short time at the party was worth the look on his face." The shorter teen shrugged. "In other news, shouldn't you be snuggling with the royal couple? I'm sure they must be missing their favorite part of the threesome."

"They won't be waking up for a few more hours. We were all up until midnight. While they were mostly sober, they were determined to give me as much trouble as possible." The tall boxer turned the page of his newspaper. "Speaking of people we should be getting back to, I know a certain Asian prep is missing his pun-loving pillow."

Justin glared at Bif. "Shut your mouth before I get the fiances to find something better to do with it. Or better yet, you can go hunting for Gord; who has undoubtedly had a sleepover with some unsuspecting greaser."

Bif mockingly waved good-bye to him as he left the kitchen. Justin trekked through the mess he and his friends had made, as they continued to slumber. He came to Tad's room and shut the door behind him. He looked down at his best friend who was clearly exhausted from taking care of him the previous night.

Carefully, so as to not wake up the other occupant in the bed, the red head slipped in next to them. He soon fell asleep. A few hours later, Justin awoke, still feeling groggy, but not as out of it as he had been earlier. He knew Parker was still next to him in Tad's king sized bed, but he wasn't sure if the other prep was awake yet. He rolled over slightly and knew by the breathing that the other was awake.

"Thanks for last night," Justin muttered.

Parker scooted closer to him. "No problem. I left a check in your pant's pocket."

Justin sighed in contentment as he smelled the faint hint of Parker's cologne. "A check, for what?"

The dark haired teen laughed lightly. "Your services last night."

Justin's eyes snapped over and he regarded Parker's wide grin with contempt. He couldn't tell if the other was messing with him, but he knew that if the other was, then he would know. After a few minutes of staring the other down, the red head was forced to come to the conclusion that something had transpired between the two of them the previous day, but whatever it was, he was not in on the joke. Judging by Parker's face, it wasn't anything he would have to pay someone off for later—and for that he was grateful because he couldn't deal with real issues at the moment.

Instead of investigating his fellow elite, he decided to just let it go and enjoy his time with the other. Parker took the hint and instead of continuing to egg him on, other teen merely pulled him closer. Over the next few hours, they changed their positions, but mainly kept to spooning each other as they liked the feeling of it.

When they heard other members in their tax bracket start to wake up, the two teens merely held onto each other tighter. They knew they would have to help to clean up the mess of substances they took before the maids would arrive the next day, but they just tried to stay where they were for as long as they could.

Parker nuzzled the back of Justin's neck and tightened his grip on his stomach as he groaned. "I don't want to go. You're so comfy."

Justin moved his fingers to run them over his friend's. "You're nice as well."

Parker hesitated, then slowly lowered his lips over Justin's neck. The red head stiffened in response, then fearing the other would pull away, he gave the dark haired teen's hand a comforting squeeze. They held their position until they heard someone coming down the hall.

Derby threw open the door and walked into the room looking as though last night had no affect on him. Justin turned away from the blond and grumbled. "The fact that he doesn't look as bad as I do upsets me greatly."

Their clique leader merely scoffed as he threw the curtains open. "That's what happens when you drink and get high. Get dressed you two, the longer you stay in bed, the higher the chance of Tad's parents catching you."

Parker looked at the clock on Tad's bedside table. "We slept in to noon? Ugh, we'll be down in ten minutes."

"Be sure that you do." Derby exited the room and soon the sounds of other disgruntled preps waking up could be heard.

Justin groaned as Parker held him tighter. "Two more minutes, okay?"

The taller teen chuckled. "It'll cost you two grand."

The shorter prep shrugged. "Worth it. Don't move for two minutes starting now, I want to enjoy every second of being with you."

AN: This was fic was made as a request for prince-egghead on Tumblr, so sorry I'm awful at substance information as I'm not around the stuff as often as I used to be when I had friends who were interested in that stuff. It also doesn't help that when I was doing research, I found that a lot of it depends on body chemistry and how long of a user the person is, but hey it's fiction.


End file.
